


【ほくきょも】狂疾 02

by YubaToMaTo



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo
Summary: 车为了满足自己的恶趣味年下攻/诱受/现实向 放置play和道具 注意避雷2020.1.5补档首次发布于2019.6.23 LOFTER
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 11





	【ほくきょも】狂疾 02

**Author's Note:**

> 车  
> 为了满足自己的恶趣味  
> 年下攻/诱受/  
> 现实向 放置play和道具 注意避雷
> 
> 2020.1.5补档  
> 首次发布于2019.6.23 LOFTER

京本大我被松村北斗盯得有些发毛，他隐约猜到松村北斗为什么生气。他忙着拍剧，自己也在准备舞台剧，虽然组合的工作比以前多得多，但他们在休息日见面已经是两三周以前的事情了。  
——自己在家里弹琴弹得高兴了半天不看手机，还老是忘记回复消息。  
但现在的情形实在尴尬。而且松村北斗的压抑的沉默和略显凌乱的呼吸隔得太近，和小时候还混在一群小jr里乖巧地叫他前辈的松村北斗的身影渐渐重合。他虽然故作生气的样子，但仍然透着几分可爱。这让京本大我很不争气地来了反应。  
京本大我急忙把浴帘重新拉回去，“帮我拿下浴巾，我出来再说。”  
“哈？”  
松村北斗被京本大我气个半死，现在简直就像是当时因为他们两个都不太讲话而被硬加上不合人设时京本大我无所谓的反应一样。他没想在这里就解决问题，但京本大我这样的回应让他觉得无所适从。明明是有理有据的声讨，却被这样搪塞过去让松村北斗十分来气。

但是一切仿佛都静止在松村北斗径直拉开浴帘那一刹那。

京本大我从出生以来从未如此尴尬。特别是在松村北斗将他看光之后还笑了一声之后。  
他好歹也是前辈，为什么这么丢脸。  
松村北斗索性钻进浴室，回头将浴帘攥在手里拉紧，京本大我窘得使劲往下瞄，盘算着自己如何才能像小美人鱼一样化成一堆泡沫溜之大吉。  
“哈？你在看什么？”  
“哈？谁在看你那里啊——我在看——”  
松村北斗不容京本大我说完，将他挤在浴室的一个逼仄的角落里，逆着水流将他往上顶。  
“小点声，他们都在外面。”

浴室门外适时地传出不知是杰西还是慎太郎喊出的一句“ISLAND TV！”

京本大我低声骂了一句，“那你倒是放开我啊！”  
松村北斗没搭理他，低头一手捂住京本大我的嘴，另一手摸上京本大我的胯骨，惹得京本一个激灵，一拳打在松村北斗的肩膀上。松村龇牙咧嘴地看着他，将京本大我压在墙上亲了过去。

不知是谁的手臂打下了淋浴的开关，热水戛然而止，蒸汽匍匐。  
他们的亲吻像是一场小型斗殴，京本大我自问从小到大打架也没输过，但遇上黑带实力的松村北斗还是差了一大截。随着松村北斗渐渐温柔下来的动作，他看见粉色的舌尖……  
松村北斗那粉色的舌尖。  
京本大我忍不住去想他曾游弋过他身体的每一寸，包覆住他无处安放的欲望和不安，还有缱绻的眼波和低下头脖颈的弧度——以及他们第一次之后便从未改变的、小声叫他“taiga”的尾音。“前辈”或者“京本san”这样的称呼无法激起京本大我对声音极其挑剔的耳朵的激情，但那几个简单音节，是打开潘多拉魔盒的咒语。

他深陷其中，直到他听见自己无意间漫出的轻哼，才发现手臂和小腿不知何时已经缠上了松村北斗宽阔的肩膀和精瘦的腰。松村北斗捞着京本大我把他扶出浴室，将浴巾铺在中间的长凳上，示意京本躺下去。  
后辈们来打招呼的脚步声在门外交错，京本大我听见宫近海斗在问田中树他去了哪里的声音。  
“我锁门了。”松村北斗似乎对京本大我的分心十分不满，伏下身强迫京本大我看着自己。京本大我带着歉意地笑笑，主动凑上去吻松村北斗的唇。京本摸索着松村腰间的皮带，拉链，快要扯开松村的内裤时却被他强硬地抓住手，两手交错地被松村北斗的左手卡在身后。  
京本大我猛然记起来，松村北斗是真的在生自己的气。

口罩总是让人喘不过气来。京本大我刚进房门便气急败坏地将口罩扔在玄关的角落，他靠着墙一路挪进卫生间，褪下裤子，把埋在身体里的那个小东西给迅速地扯出来，又如同泄愤一般把它扔进洗手台里。他大口大口地喘息着，纵使京本大我家教良好也忍不住在心里把松村北斗骂上千百遍，堂堂杰尼斯爱豆演唱会结束居然藏着跳蛋骚扰同事洗澡，还撩完就跑——如果自己现在去给文春爆料现役杰尼斯爱豆在车上偷偷玩跳蛋遥控器，明天他就能身败名裂全面封杀。  
京本大我恨恨地看着自己诚实的某个快要过度充血的器官，血气翻涌之间他想不到除了自己主动去找他还有什么更好的解决办法。  
——毕竟的确是自己在这段感情里更不负责任一点。

杰西来还前两周借的杂志时松村北斗心惊胆战地纠结着京本大我会不会裸奔到自己房间。好在杰西似乎很困的样子，瞎扯了两句便说要回去睡觉了。  
送走了杰西，松村北斗看着酒店走廊对面那扇紧闭的房门，想起京本大我被自己塞进那个小玩意儿时错愕的表情不禁自顾自地笑了出来。自己可真是个变态，松村北斗想，本来也没打算现在就给他用，但是如今真是无比感谢在浴室隔间里收拾东西时悄悄把那些东西塞进裤兜的自己。他关上房门，戴上眼镜开始看书。  
他存心要气京本大我，即使自己的欲望也没能得到纾解。

终于下定决心来到松村北斗房间的京本大我看着正在看书的那个人心里又升起一团无名火——这个时候看书？他刻意换了一件领口宽松得快要滑下肩膀的t恤，然而松村北斗居然能当没看见一样，把他就这样晾在小沙发上？  
京本大我心一横，叉着腰站在松村北斗面前，当着他的面脱下了自己的裤子、内裤，一条粉色的带子在两腿间晃荡，隐没在T恤的下摆里。松村北斗的眉头肉眼可见地迅速皱了起来，他居然没有把它拿出来。今天过于主动的京本大我显得不太正常，但是无论如何，这一系列的动作都正中松村的靶心。  
但他依然没有过多的反应，扫一眼后只当没看见似的继续读书。京本大我苍白的脸染上了怎么也抹不开的红晕——但他依然装作一副云淡风轻的样子，哪怕带着佯怒的羞耻已经浮现在他的脸上，藏也藏不住。  
松村北斗知道以京本大我的性子是断断不会认真道歉的，多半是下巴一抬，将道歉的话悠悠略过——他可是自己的前辈。  
京本大我干脆顺着松村北斗大腿和手臂中间的空隙钻了进去，望着松村的同时用牙齿叼着松村衣服的下摆，扯到上身的一半。他顺着松村北斗的腹肌一路摸上去，直到感受到他胸腔内的砰砰跳动。  
松村北斗把书放下，冷着脸看着京本大我，突然粗暴地把京本往后一推，按着他的肩膀和他接吻。京本大我舔到唇齿间腥甜的血味，他顾不得痛，只突然想到自己扮演的吸血鬼角色是否会十分享受这样的血腥气息。松村北斗力气很大，大到京本大我怀疑这他的肩胛骨是否会就此裂开，而他只得仰着头亲吻他，唇齿分开时津液暧昧地藕断丝连。松村北斗迅速脱下T恤的同时京本大我也急匆匆地解开了他的腰带和裤子，直到松村北斗的下体几乎弹到京本大我的鼻尖时，二人的呼吸都有些粗重。  
“其实你不用……”松村北斗知道京本大我不喜欢，而且刚刚的自己似乎有些冲动。  
京本大我没说话，半跪了腿伸出舌头舔了舔松村北斗的前端，继而顺着弧度舔至根部，惹得松村北斗倒吸几口凉气。松村北斗的前端蹭过京本大我的鼻尖、脸颊、眉梢，他暗暗觉得是自己彻底弄脏了京本大我的美艳——直到京本温热的口腔裹上来。  
“嘶……操。”松村北斗骂了一句，这是京本第二次给他口，因为京本不喜欢他也不会强求。但是温软的舌头和笨拙地不小心磨到的牙齿都让松村北斗心神荡漾，他掀起宽大的T恤颉取京本大我胸前的红晕，那人诚实地漏出的一点点轻哼彻底将他击溃。  
他费了很大的精神从京本口中一点一点地抽出来，他知道以京本大我那样舔会十分酸疼，他也无意继续。京本大我通红的嘴唇吹弹可破，染上情欲气息的眼角自带着勾魂摄魄的魔力。京本爬上床，找了个舒服的姿势躺下，伸手在松村北斗面前一点一点地把那颗跳蛋抽出来，带出一条晶莹的液体。松村北斗瞳孔猛得收缩——他不曾想到京本大我会给自己挤一肚子润滑液用跳蛋塞着来找自己——但现在真实发生在自己面前的情况就是这样，连大腿根部皆是一片水光潋滟，顺着雪白的大腿流下的几道水痕滴答着松村北斗的神经。  
“以后我会注意手机的。”京本大我偏着头将放在床角的避孕套扔过来时嘟囔了一句。松村北斗觉得今天的京本大我未免也太过犯规，他贴着他压下，小腹压着京本大我的下体极深地送进去。京本大我发出一声惊喘，因为没有手指亦或是深深浅浅的前戏，这当然显得过深过重了。快感要大于撕裂的痛苦，被乍然填满的内壁让他泫然欲泣。松村北斗深喘着伸手抚弄京本大我挺立着的下身，又将自己的一切呻吟全数凑在京本大我的耳边送入。松村北斗试探几番后的每一次的进入都仿佛要将京本捅穿一般，没有挑逗的技巧，这不知是泄欲亦或是泄愤。京本大我呜咽着向后躲，只得死死抠着松村北斗的脊背。  
他顾不得什么矜持或者身为男性所谓的尊严，他想叫出来，宣泄自己无处安放满溢而出的欲望。  
“啊……Hokuto…不…不要停…快点…”  
松村北斗爱惨了这样迷乱其中的京本大我，从前他们的情事也十分尽兴，但京本大我总能保持那一分冷静，那便表现在他在床上的沉默。他吝啬于呼唤他的名字，更不用说像如今这样对他欲求不满地索取更多。  
京本大我忍不住去搓揉自己的下体，松村北斗便转而扶着他的腰更卖力地进入抽出。京本一向喜欢严厉地对待自己，在显得有些过于用力的手法下是他喜欢的有痛觉中滋生的无尽快感，松村北斗显然感到越来越紧缩的内壁，温暖柔软的一处引诱着他开疆辟土、翻搅挺动，将自己深深地嵌进京本大我的体内。  
京本大我舔了舔因为急促的喘息而有些干涩的嘴唇，却猝然被松村北斗叼住舌头送进口腔——二人交接处皆是一片濡湿混乱，暧昧的声音充斥着整个房间。  
京本大我他知道自己快要到了，他匆忙地想要结束这个吻，推着松村北斗的手臂往后倒下去，但松村北斗没有让他逃走的意思，依旧将他紧紧地箍在臂弯间。  
他再也没有力气挣扎，失神间只觉得松村北斗的挺动变得更快，精液被刺激得只能一小股一小股地顶着松村北斗的腹肌射出来。松村北斗埋在身体深处的那物的形状从未如此清晰地被描摹在脑海中。乍然紧缩的内壁逼得松村北斗最终又急又重的抽插几回，他紧紧拥住京本大我，将自己全数交代于京本的最深处。  
京本大我迷乱间呻吟出自己的名字的语调，让松村北斗头皮发麻，下腹紧了又紧。  
热潮褪去，渐次低沉下去的喘息仿佛劫后余生一般。京本大我挣扎着想要坐起来，轻轻蹬了蹬松村北斗的腰。松村北斗抬头笑笑，劫掠了一个浅浅的亲吻才慢慢抽出，将避孕套褪下来，打结，扔进垃圾桶。他向下吻去，在京本大我晃神间舔舐上洒落在他小腹处的点点精液。  
“好恶心——你干什么——”京本大我急忙推开他，但是却不得不承认，舔掉嘴角白浊的松村北斗性感得无药可救。  
“我愿意啊。”松村北斗回一句嘴，再次低下头将京本腹部最后一点用手指抹掉，凑近京本大我，舌尖一卷，食指上的液体便消失在唇间。松村北斗再伸手摸上京本大我的下身，将交合处的黏腻抹上前端，京本又无法控制地喘息了起来。京本大我觉得松村北斗狡猾得可以，今晚精力充沛成这样却还要逼着自己主动出击，这样的忍耐和自制是另一种意义上的怪癖。他偶尔露出和十几岁时一样的不服输的表情，刚才下意识地堵自己的话时、抢夺亲吻的主导权时、皱眉忍耐着更加深入时都让京本有些恍惚——他从没想到会和松村北斗发展成这样的关系，直到在几年前的某一次工作结束后，也是在休息室的浴室里，松村北斗充满独占欲的霸道亲吻让京本大我发现，那只缄默的小鸟变成了一只危险的、又该死地性感的真正的鹰。  
松村北斗空出手来摸索床头柜上的避孕套，却被京本大我抓住手臂按在床上。他的嘴角不可遏止地勾起来，如今这人是彻底玩开了，而意犹未尽却是两个人的事情。  
京本大我伏在松村的身上，调整着位置缓缓地坐了下去。他发出呜咽，只是半程他便觉得腰肢酸软，更深处叫嚣着空虚，但因着快感而丧失的力气甚至不足以支持他的跪姿。松村北斗索性扶着京本大我的腰引着他往下坐，这样的姿势似乎足以翻平藏匿着的褶皱凸陷，严丝合缝的包裹令二人再次喟叹出声。京本大我撑着松村北斗的腰尝试抽插的动作，但浅尝辄止的快感显然无法满足如今的两人。  
松村北斗使坏地向上顶，京本大我疼得龇牙咧嘴，狠狠地掐上松村北斗的脖子，在发生凶杀案的边缘却再次被一波接一波的顶弄给软了手臂，松村北斗歪头咳嗽几声，抬起大腿让京本卡在中间。  
“你真的胖了。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“你最近吃得有点多。”  
“演HARUTO瘦了，要吃回来。”  
“吃出双下巴……”松村北斗还要再说下去，却被捂住嘴，京本大我主动地抬起臀部又坐下，这让他再也说不出话来。京本大我努力地上下运动让他的汗水顺着脸颊流下，滴在松村北斗的胸膛上。松村的欲望反而被京本大我一下一下地撩拨得更加高昂，他抬起腰，京本因为重力的起落间依依不舍的软肉包覆让他加速了频率。这样的位置注定比上一个体位更加累人，但松村北斗尝到了甜头，掐着京本的腰便往上顶。京本大我有些懵然无措，半跪在床上的姿势让他使不上力气，身体内部一阵一阵涌上来的快感淹没了他，泪水不知从何而来地出现又流下。松村北斗有些累，却又食髓知味，坐起身拥住京本，腰间小幅度地顶弄着，耳边响起的一阵阵的喟叹和细小的嘤咛让他忍不住向通红的耳垂舔去。渐渐地京本大我再也坐不住，松村又一次覆压而上。  
“那么累的姿势不太适合我。”  
“偶尔来一次也不错。”松村北斗笑笑，欣然接受京本大我凑上来的嘴唇。  
他们暂时分开，京本大我背对着松村换了一个轻松一些的跪姿，松村北斗翻身下床，站在床边再次进入。  
“呜哇……”京本大我迅速地扯过一个枕头抱着，渐渐苏醒的快感上他忍不住又抬高了腰。  
下身的频率再次加快，松村反扣着京本大我想要自己抚慰的双手，激起身下人一阵扭动的抗议。松村北斗向内部又深又重地捅了几下，成功换来了京本大我服输的呜咽。松村北斗感谢自己的好胜心——他要京本大我在自己的事情上再也无法清醒地思考——和独占欲。  
松村北斗放开一只手，绕到京本身前摸上他挺立的下身，京本大我垮了腰，呻吟全数埋进了柔软的枕头里。他可以感受到松村北斗修长的手指绕着自己的柱身，由根部抚弄至顶部，抹掉尖端分泌出的点点液体，将其留在松村的手心之中。京本不自觉地将自己往松村的方向送，他愿意让松村北斗压进自己叫嚣着空虚的身体、如果可以，他希望再深一点、再重一点。  
松村北斗爬上床，一下一下的挺弄都瞄准了京本大我的敏感点，酸涩的快感让京本大我泫然欲泣。京本大我急切地想要抓住什么，直至触碰到松村北斗穿过指间的手指——  
他从未感觉如此安心。  
迷蒙间京本觉得松村的形象变得清晰，近在眼前的茶色头发、皱着的眉头、厮磨在自己鬓角的薄唇、和自己相扣的十指、还有……  
京本大我呻吟着叫出他的名字。

松村北斗觉得这位小少爷真是个会享受的主儿，连喟叹声都能叫得这般百媚横生。

他慢慢退出来，京本躺床上像挺尸一般躺着，喘着气，一声一声。他不满地骂了一句射在里面的松村北斗，全然忘记自己做出的打断松村北斗找第二个套子的恶劣行为。松村北斗没理他，自顾自下床拿来毛巾把他裹起来扔进浴室。

不一会儿，浴室又传出了奇怪的声音。


End file.
